


One Starry Night

by CrazyRae87



Series: One Starry Night: A Dream One Shot Collection [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Multi Chapter, One Shot, Other, Porn With Plot, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyRae87/pseuds/CrazyRae87
Summary: One starry night with a Navy Seal Captain changes Sam McCall’s life forever.
Relationships: Andrew "Drew" Cain/Samantha "Sam" McCall, Andrew “Drew” Cain/Samantha “Sam” McCall/Original Female Character, Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan, Samantha “Sam” McCall/Original Female Character
Series: One Starry Night: A Dream One Shot Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557970
Kudos: 4





	One Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first ever GH one shot. So please be kind! Also, this story takes place in 2006-2007 during Jason and Sam’s break up. I hope did DreAm justice here. So without further ado, enjoy! :)

A soft sigh and the unlocking of the front door can be heard as Sam McCall quietly returns from an interestingly long night out in Port Charles. Sam closes the door gently and leans her forehead against the door, closing her eyes as she recalled the events that had occurred just hours before she returned home. She smiled as she turned to lean against the door.

Sam could still feel his big, strong arms wrapped around her waist after they had made passionate love together, his hands caressing her bare stomach. She could still feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach at the thought of his lips trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder as they basked in the afterglow. 

It was a night Sam knew she would never forget. Not even once during the entire night did she think of Jason, the man who tore out her heart and stomped on it. How she ever thought she could spend the rest of her life with that lowlife scum was beyond words. Sam shook her head and look down at the note and picture in her hand. She smiled softly at the photo of her and the man smiling on the deck of the ship they snuck on for their hot rendezvous together. Sam bit her bottom lip as her mind flooded with the memories of their lovemaking. Never had she felt so satisfied by any of the men she bedded until she met him.

She then looked at the note he left her along with the picture. Sam had read the note over and over again smiling at the thought of seeing him again. She walked over to the couch, pulled off her boots, and laid back on one of the throw pillows allowing herself to finally relax. Sam closes her eyes, holding the photo and note against her chest, as she began to reminisce back to the beginning of that one starry night...

~Saturday, 8:00 pm, Charlie’s Tavern~

Sam was sitting at the bar drinking a scotch on the rocks trying to forget her last fight with Jason. He had threatened to kill her if she ever hurt Elizabeth and her boys again. Sam scoffed at thought of Jason’s threat. It didn’t scare her as much as he thought it did. She took another sip of her scotch and looked up at the tv in front of her. It looked to be another long, boring night for the former con woman until loud chatter was headed towards the bar. The door to the bar opened and a large team of Navy Seals walked in.

Sam turned to see where the sounds of laughter and talking was coming from. She saw all the men dressed in military uniforms filling up the bar. She took note of how attractive each of the men were until one caught her wandering eye. He was walking through the crowd of men smiling and laughing as he made his way towards the barkeeper.

The first thing she noticed about him was those bright, baby blue eyes. The way they pierced through those they looked at. The way they lit up a room when they smiled. Sam’s heart began to flutter at the thought of those eyes staring back at her. 

The man finally reached the bar and smiled happily at the barkeeper. “Hey, Charlie! It’s good to see you again, man. It’s been too long this time around.” He said as he greeted the man behind the bar clapping his hand with his. 

Charlie chuckled back at him with a smile. “Oh, it’s always good to see you here again, Chief. Glad to see you are still alive and kicking ass. What can I get you and your boys tonight?”

“Just a couple rounds of your best beer. Can’t be getting too drunk tonight. We have a debriefing with the Admiral tomorrow morning at 0800. Need to at least have our brains in somewhat normal order before we debrief about our latest mission.” The man explained with a smirk. 

Charlie nodded. “Alright, I’ll get that ready for you. Glad that you’re back home again, sir.”

“Thanks. It’s definitely good to be home, man.” He responded with a smile. Charlie turned to begin to work on his order. 

As he waited, the man turned to see a beautiful brunette watching him. He smirked as he watched her quickly look away when she realized she was caught. ‘Well, this is going to be interesting...’ The man thought to himself as he moved to stand next to the brunette.

“So, do you always like staring at men in uniforms?” The man asked bluntly with a curious smile.

Sam choked on her scotch and coughed it up when she heard him ask her a question. She knew this was going to happen, but she never expected him to be so blunt with her. She looked up at the man with the soft, piercing baby blue eyes as she calmed her cough and looked at him nervously. “Excuse me?!? What kind of question is that? And why would even ask it?”

The man chuckled softly. “Well, I did just notice you staring at me and I was wondering if it was some sort of fetish you have. I mean it’s not the first time I’ve had pretty women stare at me, but none were as beautiful as you are.”

Sam blushed and smiled down at her scotch. “Thank you, and no, it’s not a fetish. I just happen to like certain men in uniforms. Though I’ve never met one as handsome as you, Chief.” responded Sam as she looked back up at him with a seductive smile.

The man smiled back at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. He took a seat next to Sam and held out his hand to her. “So, before we continue this conversation, I think we should introduce ourselves. I’m Chief Andrew Cain of the United States Navy. And you are...”

“Sam, Sam McCall.” answered Sam as she shook his hand smiling. Her hand tingled as his hand held hers. His hand felt warm and comforting as they shook.

Drew nodded. “It’s nice to meet you, Sam McCall.” He stared into her warm brown eyes and felt his heart speed up. It was a feeling he hadn’t felt in a long time. He pulled his hand away breaking the eye contact between them. It was then Charlie handed him his beer and left to serve the rest of his men. He thanked Charlie and took a swig of his beer. “So, Sam, what brings you all the way out here to Charlie’s tavern? Other than ogling a bunch of men in Navy uniforms.” He asked teasingly.

Sam sighed heavily. “It’s a long, dull story that I really don’t feel like sharing with a man I just met.”

“Okay. No need to get all hostile. Just trying to be friendly.” Drew exclaimed holding his hands up. 

Sam closes her eyes in frustration. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to snap at you like that, Andrew...”

“Drew. Call me Drew. All my close friends do.” explained Drew.

“Okay, Drew. I really am sorry for snapping at you. I just don’t want talk about my crazy, messed up life right now. I actually came here to get away and not think about all the problems I have right now. I needed a moment of peace to clear my mind.” Sam shared as she took another swig if her scotch. 

Drew nodded as he nursed his beer. “Well, how about I help you clear that head of yours? I’ve been known to be good at cheering people up with my fantastic sense of fun and sarcastic wit.” Drew grinned goofily at Sam.

Sam chuckled at his response. “So, what do you have in mind then, Drew? How do you plan on cheering this lonely girl up?” Sam asked curiously.

Drew held out his hand to Sam and smiled cheerfully at her. “Come with me and I’ll show you, Ms. McCall.”

Sam placed her hand in his and smiled excitedly. “Lead the way, Chief.”

Drew laughed and lead them over to one of the pool tables in the back. He racked up the balls and handed Sam a stick. “How good are you at pool?”

Sam smirked. “I’ve been known to kick some ass at pool.”

“Oh really?” Drew chuckled softly and grinned. “Well, let’s see if you can kick this pro’s ass tonight.” He turned to pick out a stick and watched as Sam sauntered over to the pool table.

Sam smiled as she leaned over to hit the cue ball. “You’re on, sailor.” She hits the ball and breaks the other balls, knocking in 2 stripe balls in the corner pockets. Drew raised his eyebrow in surprise and smiled back at her.

After 3 rounds, Sam had proven she could kick Drew’s ass easily. They celebrated Sam’s win with a beer and began to walk back over to the bar. It was then Sam started to think about the times she played pool with Jason. She stopped in front of the bar and began to chug the rest of her beer.

Drew watched her in astonishment as she finished her beer quickly. Something bothered her and he figured it might have had to do with their rounds at the pool table. “I’m taking it that playing pool didn’t really help to clear your mind.”

Sam placed the bottle on the counter and shook her head. “Guess not. Got any other ideas?” she asked as she stared at the bottle thumbing it. She then turned to look at Drew waiting for his response.

Drew stood up and walked over to the jukebox. He scanned the song list to find the one that would help cheer up Sam. He smiled widely when he saw the one he was looking for. He put in the quarters needed and pressed the disc number. ‘I Got You Babe’ by Sonny and Cher started playing. He held out his hand for her again and smiled. “May I have this dance?”

Sam grinned and nodded. “Absolutely.” She placed her hand in his and felt him pull her towards him. They started dancing as Sonny and Cher began to sing: 

They say we’re young and we don’t know  
We won’t find out until we grow  
Well, I don’t know if all that’s true  
But baby you got me and I got you

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

Drew begins to sing along as they dance. Sam laughed and smile as she listened to him sing. In that moment, she forgotten everything that happened earlier that day. She started to sing along as well enjoying the moment as it was. Suddenly, the whole bar began to join in and it turned into an all out singing and dance party.

One of Drew’s team members hopped up on the table and started to sing the last bridge before the final verses of the song. Drew and Sam laughed and cheered him on with the rest of the bar. They started to dance as the song started to come to an end.

I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe

Drew dipped Sam at the end and pulled her back up softly. It was then both realized how close they were to each other. Sam’s left hand gently held on to Drew’s neck while her right hand softly moved down his shoulder. Drew held Sam in his arms as one stay pressed on her back, the other gently squeezing her bare hip. Sam felt a warm, tingly sensation course through her body when she felt him squeeze her. They continued to stare at each other until one of Drew team members whistled loudly at his CO and his lady friend. It snapped them out of their reverie and both pulled away from their embrace.

Sam watched as Drew glared over at his petty officer which quickly silenced the men. He turned back to Sam with a soft smile. “Feel any better?”

Sam smiled in return. “I’m starting to.” 

“Good. How about we get out of here and take a quiet walk down to the docks?” Drew asked calmly.

Sam nodded in response and took hold of Drew’s hand once again. As they were walking towards the door, Drew stopped and turned back to his teammates. “Hey probie, you’re buying tonight’s rounds.”

The probie threw his hands up and sighed as the rest of the team laughed. Drew chuckled and smiled back at Sam as they made their way out.

As they walked down to the docks, Sam looked up at the night sky admiring the stars glittering away. She stopped to watch them shine, her thoughts consuming her once again, while still holding Drew’s hand. 

Drew felt Sam stopping and turned to ask her why when he noticed her lost in thought. Keeping a hold on her hand, he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. As soon as she felt his arms around her, Sam leaned back against Drew, her head resting against his broad chest. Drew plants a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Sam snorted. “A dollar maybe.” She sighs softly as tears fill her eyes. “All I ever wanted in my life is to be loved and give that love in return. I thought I had it. That I finally got my happy ending. And then fate comes along and takes it away from me like always. It feels like no matter what I do, bad things happen to me. It’s cruel and unfair.” Tears softly roll down her cheek as Drew gives her a comforting squeeze. Sam closes her eyes turning in Drew’s arms to hug him back. Drew holds her close, planting another soft kiss on her head.

“Sam, if there is anybody in this world that deserves happiness, it’s you. Now, I don’t know what happened in your life, but I do know that whoever hurt you, deserves everything bad that comes to him because he certainly doesn’t deserve someone as amazing and beautiful as you.” commented Drew. 

Sam chuckles softly in response. She looks up into Drew’s eyes and smiled tearfully. “Do you really mean that?”

Drew wipes away the tears on her face. “Yes, I do. I know we just met, but this has been by far the best night of my life. I’m really glad I got to spend it with you.” He smiled down at her as he caresses her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Sam looked back at him with a smile. “Same here. And thank you for helping me get out of my head for a while. I’d probably would have ended up doing something stupid tonight if you didn’t come around.”

“Something stupid, huh?” Drew laughed. “Stupid like what?”

Sam bit her lip as she jokingly thought. “Oh, I don’t know. Maybe something like this...” She leans up slowly and gently kisses his lips with her own. Drew returned the kiss and turned his head to deepen it. Sam felt her body melt into his embrace, the heat going straight down to her moistening heated core. She moved her arms up around his neck to bring him even closer to her. 

Drew felt himself start to harden as Sam pulled him in closer. He wanted her more and more the longer they kissed. They finally ended the kiss when they both realized they needed to breathe. Drew leaned his forehead against hers as they both were catching their breaths. “That was...amazing. And, of course, was anything but stupid.” He chuckled softly.

Sam laughed and caressed the back of his neck softly. “Well, I hope we’ll be able to do something stupid like that again before the night ends.” Her right hand slides down his chest and begins to play with one of the buttons on his uniform as she rubs against his hardened shaft.

Drew smirked and looked over at one of the ships that are docked. He grinned excitedly. “I think I can arrange that.” He grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers. “Follow me.” Sam nodded and followed his lead.

They head over to the ship Drew spied and headed on board. The ship’s captain walked over to them and smiled at Drew. “Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes, Chief. Welcome home, Drew!” The Captain gives Drew a friendly hug.

“Thanks, Walter. Do you mind if I borrow your ship for the night? I promise to have it back for you before sunrise.” inquired Drew as he winked and nodded to Sam. 

Walter chuckled and waved hello to Sam. “Of course, Chief. Just make sure you clean her up once you’re done. I do have clients in the morning.” He hands Drew the keys to the ship and walks down off the ship to untie the rope.

“You got it, Cap. You have a good night, Walter.” Drew responded as he walked with Sam to the control room.

Sam couldn’t believe what was happening. She looked at Drew while he turned the controls on and began sailing the ship out into the harbor. “So, how do you know Walter?”

Drew smirked. “I met him at the tavern a while back. He was having trouble with this old gal and I helped him fix her up so he could get his business running again. After I helped him, he told me if I ever wanted to take this girl out for a ride I was more than welcomed to.”

Sam nodded. “So, you’ve done this before? With other women?”

Drew chuckled. “Actually, you are the only one I’ve taken out on this ship.” He turned and smiled lovingly at Sam.

Sam smiled back in return feeling her heart burst with love for this man she barely even knew. She wanted him. Her core was drenched with need from this man and she didn’t know if she could wait any longer for him. 

The ship stopped in the middle of the harbor and dropped anchor. Sam walked out to stand out on the deck of the ship. Drew walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her pressing a kiss on the side of her head. He began to trail kisses down to her neck stopping to nip gently in the crook of her neck and shoulder. 

Sam could feel her stomach flip around at his touch. One of his hands moved up to fondle her breast as the other slid down her stomach into her pants. That hand cupped her heated core through her soaked panties. Drew smirked as he felt how wet she had become. He started moving his fingers gently, rubbing soft circles around her sex. Sam moaned softly as he rubbed her slowly. She felt herself move against his fingers fondling her fabric covered clit. 

Drew groaned as she rubbed against his hard erection again as he played with her. He needed to kiss her again. He grabbed her chin and turned her head towards him, kissing her heatedly. Sam was lost in all the feelings coursing through her body. She moaned into his kiss and almost losing her balance when he slipped a finger inside her. 

Drew smiled when he felt how hot and slick Sam was. Time for foreplay was over. He heard Sam whimper when he pulled his finger out and licked her juices off his finger.

Sam felt her body flare up with desire watching him taste her sweet honey. She kissed him passionately, tasting herself on his tongue. Drew picked Sam up and wrapped her legs around him as helped them down to the quarters below.

He slams the door shut and presses Sam against the door as he rubs against her clothed sex. He unzipped her jacket, pulling it off and tossing it to the ground. Sam unbuttons his coat and pulls it off him. As she tosses it, Sam notices a Polaroid camera sitting on the dresser. She reaches over and smiles at Drew. “A picture to remember this night by?” Drew nods and they both look at the camera smiling. 

Sam takes the pic and places them both back on the dresser while the picture develops. Turning back to Drew, she pulls off his shirt and grins enticingly. “So where were we?”

“Oh, I believe we were getting to the good part...” Drew leans in and kisses her hard on the lips.

He moves her arms up above her head, sliding his hands down to the hem of her top. He pulls her top up and over her head leaving her clad in a lacy black bra. He cups both her bra covered breasts, squeezing them gently.

He trails kisses down her neck into the curves of her breast. He lifts her bra up and takes her right hard nipple into his mouth, licking and sucking it softly. Sam moans and arches her back slightly to allow Drew to take more of her breast. He moves to her other breast and repeats the same actions. He unclasped her bra and slips it off her, tossing it with her jacket and top. 

Drew takes in her beautiful round breasts. He dives back in to suck and nip her breasts again causing Sam to squirm even more. Leaving her breasts, Drew drops Sam’s legs to the floor and begins to undo her pants.

Pulling both her pants and panties down, Sam was left completely naked in front of Drew. He softly kissed up her right thigh, moving her leg over shoulder, exposing her glistening wet pussy. It was a sight behind words for the Navy Seal. 

He continue his trail, place soft kisses on her inner thigh. Sam moaned softly as she felt herself pulsate with need. Drew could smell her sweet scent as his face sat close to her heated core. He looked up at her, awaiting her permission to taste her. Sam shuddered as she felt his soft breath blow gently on her pulsing clit. Sam looked down at him, breathing heavily, and nodded a simple yes. Drew smirked and leaned in, his tongue licking her clit softly. Sam moaned again loudly, and grabbed Drew’s head as he continued to eat her out. “More...oh fuck!!” 

Sam’s moans grow louder and louder as Drew sucks her clit harder, his scruff rubbing against her thighs. Who would have thought that Chief Captain Drew Cain had a mouth that could work wonders! She could feel herself reaching her peak quickly.

He slips two fingers inside her slick core and begins thrusting slowly as he licks her. Sam arches her back as she holds on Drew’s head, her climax rising faster and faster. Drew thrusts his fingers faster and harder as Sam screams out her orgasm. Her body trembling as Drew pushes her through her climax, letting it go longer. He licks up her juices as it flows around his fingers and mouth, tasting every ounce of her sweetness. After leaving a small kiss on her sensitive clit, Drew moves back up her body and kisses her deeply on her lips, letting her taste her sweet juice. Sam moaned, her body already revving up for the next round.

Drew moves them to the bed as they kissed. He pins Sam down to the bed only for Sam to wrap her legs around and flip them around. Sam grinned wildly and leaned down to kiss Drew softly. She pulled back whispering, “My turn...” 

Drew growls softly as he watches Sam leave kisses down his chest, stopping to lick his nipples. Drew moans at her touch as she continues her downward trail. She stops to unbutton his pants, pulling his boxers down with his pants. 

She watches as his hard, pulsating member pops up out of his boxers. “Well, hello there, Chief.” He was bigger than she expected, but that wouldn’t stop Sam from enjoying him from top to bottom. She smirks as she leans down lick up the pre-cum leaking out of his hardened soldier. Drew releases a soft moan at her touch. Sam smirks down at him as she covers him with her whole mouth.

Drew twitches at the touch of her tongue on him. He lets out a whimpering moan when he feels her mouth on him. “Oh god...Sam...that...th-that feels so go-o-od...” 

He bucks softly as she licks and sucks his little soldier. He holds her head in place as bobs up and down, sucking every inch into her mouth. He felt himself getting closer and closer to his climax, when he pulled her head up to stop her before he exploded.

Sam smiled at him and placed a gentle kiss on his still hard erection. She moved back over him, placing her entrance directly above him. She leaned down to kiss him as she slowly sunk her pussy down on over him, moaning at how full she felt with him inside her. She begins to move up and down as he thrusted along with her. 

She sat up, leaving her hands on his chest as she moved faster and harder on him. Every thrust hitting her right in her g-spot over and over again. Sam felt her climax building up again. She moaned louder and louder until finally she screamed out her second orgasm of the night, her inner muscles clamping around his member as her sweet honey covered him.

Drew felt her orgasm on his little soldier as he continued thrusting into her. He grabbed her and flipped them around again. He moved her legs over his shoulder, pounding his dick into her over and over again.

Sam felt another orgasm growing as Drew thrusted harder and faster inside her. She held on to his shoulders as he pounded her walls until finally she orgasmed a third time. “Fuuuuuccckkkk!!!” Sam fell back into the bed as she finally succumbing to her satiated state.

Drew pounded into her three more times and finally exploded inside her. His seed filling her womb as he unloads. He collapses beside Sam, slipping his soften dick out of her. He pulls Sam against his body, spooning her in the afterglow. 

About two hours later, Sam wakes up curled against Drew’s warm body. She smiled as she recalled their lovemaking. She still couldn’t believe she had made love with a man she just met. This man who gotten her to loosen up and forget about all things Jason. This is truly a night she would never forget. She softly giggled to herself at how incredible Drew is and at how lucky she is to have met him. 

Drew began to stir at the feeling of Sam’s body moving as she quietly laughed. His eyes fluttered open and turned to look at Sam smiling back at him. “Hey there...”

Sam grinned. “Hi.” She leans up to greet him with a kiss. Drew pulls her in closer to deepen the kiss. Sam softly moan as she feels his response. “Mmmm...somebody’s awake.”

“Oh yeah...” He pulls Sam in for another kiss as his hand slides down her stomach reaching its destination between her legs. He glides his fingers through her wetness and slowly circles her aching clit causing Sam to buck against him.

“Mmmm...fuck.” Sam bites her lip as she lifts her leg over his, spreading herself open for him. He slips a finger inside, slowly thrusting and circling inside her as his thumb rubs circles on her clit. Sam’s breathing becomes rapid as her body builds to another orgasm. She holds on to Drew as he slips a second and a third finger in her, thrusting deeper and harder inside her.

“Faster...please...FASTER!!” Sam pleaded as she stared into Drew’s eyes intently. He held gaze as his fingers pumped faster and harder. He could feel inner muscles clinch around his fingers as she screamed out her fourth orgasm. 

She collapsed on top of him as Drew pushed her through her orgasm, letting last a little longer. She softly whimpered as his fingers slipped out of her. He lifted his juice covered fingers to her lips. Sam smiled and began to lick his fingers clean tasting herself again. 

Drew felt himself become harder as he felt her tongue on his each of his fingers. After she was finished cleaning his fingers, she moved on top of him, positioning herself over his rock hard cock. She leaned down to kiss him, his tongue devouring hers and tasting her sweet juices inside her mouth. Sam slowly moved down on him, feeling him slide deep inside her. She once again felt full letting the feeling consume her. She slowly began moving up and down on his shaft.

Drew held her hips to help her stay in place as he thrusted along with her. “That’s it, baby. Make me make you cum...hard!” He stated. 

Sam began to move faster and harder at the same time as his thrusts. Her orgasm building once again, but before she could reach her peak, Drew sat up. He turned her around and pulled her back against him. His knees spread her further apart, exposing her glistening pussy while he is still inside her. He started thrusting in her again as his hands held her against him. Sam wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as he began to pound in her. His hand slides down her stomach to her clit and he begins to rub it quickly. “Come for me, Sam...Come for me now...” 

Sam screams loudly as she orgasms hard, releasing her cum on his still hard, pulsating member. He pushes her through her powerful orgasm by continuing his hard thrusts and rubbing her clit until he finally explodes inside her again. 

They both collapse back on the bed, spooning their sweat slicked bodies against each other. They fall asleep again as their bodies recover.

It was almost near sunrise as Drew woke from his slumber. He smiled as he looks down at the sleeping Sam in his arms. Her head rested gently on his chest as her breathing remains calm and even. His smile fades as he slowly remembers that he needs to get them back to the docks so Walter can get back to work. 

He didn’t want this night end, but it couldn’t last forever. He wanted capture Sam in this moment. Naked. Beautiful. He looked over at the dresser to see the Polaroid camera still there. 

He gently slipped out of Sam’s embrace, being careful not to wake her. Drew walks over to the dresser and picks up the camera. He looks at the developed photo of him and Sam smiling. He smirks and sets it on top of Sam’s clothes for her to keep. He walks back over to the bed and smiles at Sam. “You are so amazing, Sam.” He takes a picture of her sleeping contently and takes another for safe keeping. 

Drew takes the pictures and slips them in the pocket inside his coat. He slips on his boxers and pants as he watches Sam sleep. He then grabs his shirt and slips it on. After he puts his shoes back on, Drew grabs a piece of paper and writes a small note for Sam:

Dear Sam,

Thank you for giving me the best night of my life. I can’t believe how lucky I am to have met a wonderful and beautiful woman like you. I wish we could have more nights like these. If you are willing to wait for me, sharing more nights together can become a reality. Just know that no matter where we are, I’ll always be here for you and I’ll always be thinking of you. If you feel like you need an anchor, just look at this picture of us as a reminder of what we shared. My love for you will forever be strong and I will find my way back to you. But until then...save me a seat at the tavern when I come home again.

I love you, forever and beyond.

Love,  
Drew

He smiled and wrapped the note around the picture. He slipped the note and picture into her jacket pocket to find later on. Placing the jacket back with her clothes, Drew walks over to the bed and plants a soft kiss on her cheek. He smiles and turns to head to the control room to sail the ship back. 

Sam begins to stir as she feels the ship moving again. She reaches over searching for Drew to only find him not in the bed. She sits up stretching feeling the ache between her legs. Definitely a good ache. She smiles as she reminisces at all the times Drew made her orgasm. The man knew how to please a woman right. Jason couldn’t even compare. Now that made her laugh. 

Knowing that ship was moving, Sam pulled the sheets around her and began making her way to the control room. She walked in watching Drew steer the ship back to the dock. She walked up beside him planting a kiss on his shoulder. Drew looked over and smiled at her, leaning down for a kiss. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“Good morning, Chief. Why weren’t you in bed when I woke up? I don’t like waking up alone.” Sam said with a pout.

Drew chuckled. “Well, if I stayed, we would never have gotten up and Walter will kill me if I show up late with his ship. And I really don’t feel like having to have Walter angry at me.”

“Duly noted, but next time make sure to wake me before you go. I like to at least get a little cuddle time in.” Sam exclaimed smiling.

“I’ll be sure to remember that.” Drew leaned down for another kiss. He notices her state of undressed while wrapped in the sheet. “You might want to go get dressed because we are docking soon and I don’t think you want Walter to catch you like this.”

Sam chuckled. “Afraid that Walter will get the hots for me, Chief?”

Drew howled in laughter. “Right. I was actually thinking about the other people who like come out to go fishing early in the morning. Unless you are okay with giving a show to them.” He raised his eyebrow teasingly.

Sam purses her lips. “And what if I am? You gonna have a problem with that, sailor?” She winked and giggled at him as she sauntered away to get dressed.

Drew watched her with eyes bugged out as he repeated her statement in his head. He shakes his head and laughs. “What a woman...”

The ship reaches the dock and Walter grabs the rope to tie it to the post. Sam walks out on to deck after she finishes dressing and feels something inside her jacket pocket. She pulls out a note and the picture of her and Drew smiling. She opens the note and reads it. 

Sam smiles as tears form in her eyes. She didn’t know how she deserved such a man like Drew. He knew what to say and how to say it. Watching him go would be the hardest thing for her to ever do right now. She hears Drew’s footsteps and puts the note and picture back into her pocket as Drew walks out on the deck.

Drew wraps his arms around Sam and leans down to give her a kiss. “Hey there, beautiful.” 

“Hi, Chief.” greeted Sam as she hugs Drew tightly. “I really wish we didn’t have to go. This night has been absolutely incredible.”

Drew sighs heavily. “I know, but life can’t wait forever. Even if we just want to leave life for a little while longer.” He moves a strand of her hair behind her ear. “At least we will have the memories of this night and hopefully someday we can make new memories together.”

Sam nods as a tear rolls down her face. “I wish that day would come sooner.”

“It will...” Drew pulls her in for another hug, leaning his forehead against hers. “...I promise.” He leans down and kisses Sam passionately for what may or may not be the last time.

Walter clears his throat snapping the two out of their kiss. “I’m sorry to interrupt your kiss goodbye, but I have a business to run and time is a wasting.” He taps his wrist for emphasis.

Drew chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, yeah...we got it.” He looks down at Sam one last time and plants a kiss on her palms. He slowly begins to back away, looking at her with a smile. “Until we meet again, Sam McCall.”

Sam smiled back at him, tears rolling down her cheek. “Until we meet again, Chief Cain.” 

Drew gave her one last smile and makes his way down to the dock to return to his life as a Navy Seal. Sam watched him disappear in the morning light, leaving her to wonder if she’ll truly ever see him again.

Sunday afternoon, 1:30 pm, Sam’s condo

Sam awakens from her slumber as the memories of her night with Drew filled her head once again. She smiles as she stretches and looks down at the photo that became a constant reminder of him. His blue eyes shining brightly and his smile lighting up the room. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek as she thought of him. She wiped away the tear and left the photo on the table as she made her way to the bathroom to shower. 

She decided to wear a blue and white striped dress that had an anchor patch in the corner. She styled her hair in a neat bun with two strands of her hair hanging. After she finished dressing, Sam picked up the photo with the note and stuck it in her purse. She took one last look in the mirror and headed back out.

Sam went back down to Charlie’s Tavern in hopes of catching Drew again before he leaves for his next deployment. She walked into the bar and got whistled at by almost everyone. Charlie told them all to pipe down and leave the lady alone. Sam walked over to the bar area and sat down in the same spot she was in last night. “Hey Sam. So what can I get you today? Your usual?”

Sam smiled and shook her head. “A cold beer will be just fine. Thanks, Charlie.” Charlie nodded and went to grab her a beer. 

She started to put her purse down in the chair next to her in order to save it in case Drew shows up when she noticed a picture with a note on it. Sam picked up the picture and saw it was of her sleeping on the ship she spent the night on with Drew. She realized Drew must have taken this after he woke up before he brought them home. It was another reminder of that night, one that Sam will hold dear. She smiled and looked down at the note. She grinned as tears filled her eyes once again at what the note said:

Until we meet again, Sam...

All of a sudden, I Got You Babe started playing on the jukebox. Sam jumped when she heard it play and started looking around for any sign of Drew. When she didn’t see him, Sam sadly looked back down at the note until she remember what Drew wrote in the first note:

Until then...save me a seat at the tavern for when I come home again...

Sam smiled widely and sat the photo back on the chair again. She looked up at the door and sighed happily. “Until we meet again, Chief.”

Babe  
I got you babe  
I got you babe...


End file.
